Potter Manor
12 Grimmauld Place is the ancestral home of the Black family, however, it is now home to the Potter family through inheritance. It is located in London, in a Muggle neighborhood. The home is also home to Kreacher, former Black, now Potter house-elf. History Under Sirius Black Number 12, Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the House of Black for many generations. Sirius Black inherited this home from his mother. When he married to Aurora Lestrange, they lived in this home. When he and Aurora moved out, the home went to his step-son, Cygnus. Under Cygnus Potter When Cygnus Potter moved out, he lived in his old home in Ottery St. Catchpole, known as The Burrow. He lived there for a while until his parents moved out of the Grimmauld home. He then moved in and majorly reconstructed it to turn it into a manor. He still owns the Burrow, and he and his family use it as a vacation home. Layout When Cygnus Potter reconstructed the home, he made it so most all of it was under an Undetectable Extension Charm so that it could be very massive. Ground Floor The front door opens into a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. Walburga Black's portrait hangs in this hallway. There is also a troll's leg umbrella, coat and hat stand. On the right side of the hallway is the dining room, which features a dresser holding the Potter, Lestrange, and Black family crest and china. At the end of the hallway are the stairs to the upper floors, decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques. Kitchen The kitchen is below the ground floor and accessed through a staircase at the end of the entry hallway. The kitchen is a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end (connected to the Floo Network) and a large wooden table in the center. There is also a large pantry, a butlery, and a small room used by Kreacher as a bedroom. There is also a breakfast room with an Atmospheric Charm in it to simulate a beautiful day. Also, there are stairs leading below the Kitchen into a wine cellar, that features most every wine out there and a large assortment of potions. And below the wine cellar, is the pool room which features a lap pool which is connected to a recreational pool, which is connected to a vast jacuzzi. First Floor The wall of the staircase leading to the first upper floor is decorated with the heads of house-elves mounted on plaques. On the first landing, there are three rooms: a drawing room, a massive library (under an Undetectable Extension Charm), a bathroom, a family room, and a massive guest suite. The drawing room has long windows facing the street in front of the house, a large fireplace (connected to the Floo Network), and the tapestry of the Black family tree. The drawing room has a varied Undetectable Extension Charm on it so that it can grow as the family tree grows. Connected to the Drawing Room is a music room. Also on the walls of this floor is a gallery full of art and what not. Upper Floors The second floor features a large workroom where various activities can be performed, a bedroom with a bathroom and sitting room, a large cozy living room featuring a lounge with a bar, and an executive office. Also on this floor is a huge game room with billiards, wizards chess, and more. This room connects directly to a cards room, where one can play card games. The third floor features the master bedroom of Cygnus and Ginny. It features a vast open bedroom, a huge bathroom with a large jacuzzi in the center, a massive walk-in closet, a large sitting room, and a den. There is also a study on this floor. Along with all these things, there is an excercise room. The topmost landing features only two bedrooms. These are the bedrooms of twins Lycan and Darius Potter. The rooms feature a bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet, and a mutual sitting room. Also on the topmost landing is a beautiful balcony overlooking the city's park. And on this landing is also a Private Retreat where any family member can go and be in private for as long as they wish, as the rooms provides materials to live when they are needed. Contents The Potter home holds many Black family heirlooms and possession, such as a music box that plays a sickly tune and attempts to put the listener to sleep, crested goblets, a biting silver box containing wartcap powder, and an unopenable locket which is Salazar Slytherin's Locket.